


Shower With Love

by DGCatAniSiri



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DGCatAniSiri/pseuds/DGCatAniSiri
Summary: After a long day, Sweets wants a warm shower to help unwind.Booth decides to help.





	Shower With Love

Sweets had had a long day. 

A lot of people underestimated how draining being a psychologist was, dealing with the emotional wellbeing of other people. Especially since the inherent catch-22 of being the outside observer of people and their emotions is that you would get invested in them. Spend time with people, immersing yourself in their personal narrative, you get invested, want to see them make their way to a happy ending. It was an active job to try to maintain emotional distance with his patients. And even if he was able to keep his feelings divorced from them, he still was empathetic enough to feel their pain.

Agent Ballard had lost his partner last month, and he really shouldn’t be cleared for duty until he processed his emotions further, despite his insistence that he was ready to go back into the field. Agent Santiago’s pregnancy was going fine, she was about halfway through the second trimester, but she was still afraid of a miscarriage, given the difficulty she and her husband had had conceiving, and she was struggling with the restrictions of her reduced activities. Agent Kincaid’s kids were acting out, he believed, because he wasn’t home enough, yet he was part of the counter-terrorism unit, having joined up because of his father’s death on 9/11, and felt a responsibility to his job as much as his family. 

Sweets felt for anyone who was under his care. He wanted the best for them. He hoped that was the way all psychologists felt about their patients, but that didn’t change that he often felt their burdens as much as his own. 

And that was the reason that, really, he felt exhausted when he came home. 

A quick look around said that he’d been the first to arrive home – no surprise there, Booth was often prone to working later than Sweets. Normally, that meant that he waited for the other man, knowing that Booth often had a more physically taxing day and he probably needed a relaxing shower first. But Sweets felt the tightness in his shoulders, the tension of his whole body. He had plenty of need for the relaxing of a nice warm shower. 

Five minutes after walking in the door, Sweets was able to let out a sigh as the solid spray of the shower struck him. He definitely needed this. The warmth of the shower was a comforting embrace after the long day. Sweets found his fulfilment in helping others, but today... Well, today he needed more.

Letting himself drift, Sweets didn’t hear the house door open again, admitting Booth. Downstairs, Booth could hear the water running. He smirked to himself – he’d had a long day himself, and while Sweets relaxed with a shower, Booth was feeling... horny. He’d been cooped up in the office all day today – not that he’d wish for someone to get murdered just to get him out of the building, but it did leave him with some frustration, being stuck there with just the walls of the government building surrounding him. He liked field work. And he definitely hated paperwork, which had been what his day had been filled with. He hadn’t even been able to concoct some scheme to see his husband – hell, he’d even have taken getting out and pestering Bones and her squints at the Jeffersonian, just to break the mundanity drudgery of the office.

So yeah. He was ready to shed his clothes and have some fun.

He was out of his clothes by the time that he gently pushed open the door to the bathroom. Sweets, under the spray of the shower, leaning against the wall, didn’t seem to register Booth’s entrance. 

Which, when Booth wrapped his arms around his husband, it made him jump. Booth smiled and let out a gentle laugh. “Hey. It’s okay. Just me.”

“You could have said something,” Sweets said, though the words had no bite. Now that he knew who’d appeared behind him, he leaned into the touch, pressing tight against Booth’s body. 

Booth smiled warmly, beginning to absently trace shapes on Sweets’s body. “I wasn’t exactly quiet coming up here. If you didn’t hear me, well... Maybe you were distracted.”

“It has been a long day,” Sweets said, nodding. He sighed. “Very long.” Then, twisting in Booth’s arms to be able to face him, he got a mischievous grin. “Would’ve been nice if I could’ve seen more of you.”

“I know what you mean.” Booth smiled himself, a hand sliding down to wrap around Sweets’s cock. “Could have really used some... stress relief.”

Sweets just answered that with a moan. The shower had been a good start, but... Well, as his cock hardened under Booth’s touch, his husband certainly knew how to make him feel better after a long day of work. 

Rightly taking that as encouragement, Booth met Sweets for a warm kiss, pushing his husband against the shower wall, As Sweets melted against him, Booth moved his kisses from Sweets’s mouth to his neck, peppering every inch of skin that he could reach. 

Almost unconsciously, Sweets began to murmur sweet nothings in Booth’s ear. The loving attention that Booth was pouring on him... The shower had been a good idea, certainly, but it paled in the warmth of the love that Booth was engaging in. That was one of the things that had always made Sweets love him. He was so affectionate, so compassionate. Sure, outside of their house, he would put on the tough guy performance – he was an FBI field agent, dealing with suspects and criminals, the performative masculinity was a practical necessity. Hell, he even needed it among his fellow agents, who’d often questioned his working with the Jeffersonian squints (granted, considering the successful arrest rate they’d accomplished, those comments rarely made it back to Booth anymore, but they were definitely still out there). 

But here, with Sweets, when they were alone... Well, Booth was, to put it bluntly, a big, romantic sap.

And Sweets wouldn’t have him any other way. He enjoyed this side to Booth, the side that he only let out when he knew he’d face no judgment, where he was free to let down those walls. It had, once upon a time, only really been with Doctor Brennan that he did this, but when he and Sweets had come together, Sweets had entered that extremely small circle. And, seeing their relationship deepen, even Doctor Brennan had taken that step back to allow them the intimacy, let them have it together, rather than try to be an intruder as Booth and Sweets had grown closer.

Someday, Sweets really did have to tell Doctor Brennan how much that meant to him.

Though, really, thinking about Doctor Brennan as Booth kissed a path down to Sweets’s cock was not how he should be spending his time. 

Through half-lidded eyes, Sweets still managed to drink in the sight of Booth, now on his knees, slowly sliding his mouth down Sweets’s cock. Booth reached up, idly tweaking one of Sweets’s nipples. Sweets let out a moan, and he managed to take Booth’s hand, squeezing. 

“Booth... God...”

Booth slid his mouth off of Sweets’s cock, though he kept close enough that Sweets could feel his breath brushing against his cock still. “Love you,” Booth gasped out. “God, Sweets, you’re so beautiful like this, going to pieces for me.”

Sweets tangled his other hand in Booth’s hair, enjoying the shiver it elicited from his lover. “Booth... Seeley...” Sweets didn’t have the words, really. And not just because he could barely remember his own name right now, feeling the overwhelming pleasure of his lover’s gentle ministrations. 

That was all right, of course. Booth knew how to translate Sweets’s wordlessness, at least when they were making love like this. 

Still... “Love you,” Sweet managed to gasp out as Booth went back to wrapping his mouth around Sweets’s throbbing cock. He could feel the way that Booth smiled around his cock (well, tried – it’s awkward at best to smile with your mouth otherwise occupied). Sweets knew he wouldn’t last much longer, and, while a part of him did want to draw this out, keep things going, he wasn’t entirely sure that he’d be able to stay standing much longer, between the waves of pleasure and the simple fact that the shower floor was getting increasingly difficult to keep his grip on.

He felt himself getting close, and his breathing sped up. Booth followed suit, recognizing that Sweets was nearing his peak as well. After another moment, Sweets cried out “Booth!” once more, and climaxed. Booth just managed to pull off before his mouth was forcibly filled, and the spray of the shower quickly washed away the remnants of Sweets’s orgasm. 

As Sweets began to get his breathing back under control, Booth pulled himself up off the floor. With Booth back on his feet, Sweets reached out, grabbing his lover’s cock and doing his best to return the favor. Their eyes locked, and Booth leaned in, kissing Sweets until the kiss turned into a gasping moan and he spilled out into Sweets’s hand. This too was swiftly washed off by the spray.

They stood for a moment, just basking in the afterglow. Before they could say anything, make the next move to continue their lovemaking, the spray turned bitter cold. Sweets let out a shout as it struck him, which caused a few light-hearted chuckles from Booth, who’d avoided the worst of the sudden freezing water.

With the shower clearly over, they moved out into the bathroom proper, grabbing some towels. They proceeded to dry each other off, simply exchanging smiles – and a few lingering touches – as they did so. 

Neither opted for more than a pair of sweatpants as they moved from the bathroom to the bedroom, and, Sweets figured, with the way that Booth grabbed at his ass, they probably wouldn’t be wearing even those for much longer. 

He did take in the scattered clothes on the floor, including Booth’s trademark ‘cocky’ belt buckle. “You made a bit of a mess,” he said with a smile.

“What can I say, I was in a bit of a hurry.” Booth moved his hand from Sweets’s rear to the front, pulling him flush against the other man. “I hadn’t seen you all day, after all,” he murmured in Sweets’s ear. Sweets could feel that he was already starting to get his second wind.

Managing to twine their fingers together as he pulled his lover the rest of the way into the bedroom, Sweets had to laugh. “You do know how to make me feel appreciated.”

“I can do more than that,” Booth grinned back. The smile was briefly replaced by a grimace, though, one that Sweets noticed, but Booth waved off before he could say anything. “Knees. Probably shouldn’t be doing that too often.” Then the grin was back. “Of course, there are other things I can do that don’t have me on my knees...”

Before Sweets could form a response to that, he was shoved back on the bed, Booth meeting him again for a passionate kiss.


End file.
